Techbear: the origins
by Vonwoenselgamer
Summary: New location, new animatronics, new horrifying events. Welcome to mecha techbears indoor playground! Where you see things beyond your imagination...
1. Techbear: the origins

**Warning: this story contains gore also the chapters will get longer later on but keep reading to uncover dark secrets like how a kid can become what he likes the most...**

this is my first story on this site, i like fnaf

a lot and i wanted to put my oc animatronics in a story, some of the original animatronics will be in this story too but i dont own them

 **nightshift 3 am**

it slowly crouches nearby, as it makes hes way to the office. when the nightguard watches the camera, it jumps on the ceiling and disguises as a camera. the night guard doesnt notice until he sees 3 cameras in one room. what? how can there possibly be three cameras in one room!?

A phone rings. oh hello? yeah its me: jack the nightguard, he boss can it be that you accidently bought THREE cameras in one room? jack how dare you! i dont make mistakes THAT stupid! replyes the boss of the new: mecha techbears indoor playground. he talks further: i think you are dreaming jack you didnt fall asleep did you? the boss said threatening. no boss! i swear im wide awake! well im not going to waste more time with you, we talk about it tommorow. jack hung the phone and watched the cams again. WHAT! now theres two again? where did the third cam go!? he opens the door of the office to check the cams, not noticing there was a new cam on the ceiling of the hall, right above jacks head, its the animatronic positioned to attack, as it turns day you can hear loud screaming from the indoor playground...

 **one week later.**

welcome to mecha techbears indoor playground ! the bear animatronic laughs loudly as he welcomes the kids, i hope you enjoy! let me itroduce you to my friends! the bear announced, this is the boss max! he pointed at a tall man with a red shirt with the letter boss on it, and this is the crew! he now pointed at a group people, who where proudly talking about the new family playground for young and old, they where also wearing red shirts but this time the letters said: crew. the bear animatronic talked further, i was also proud to introduce you to our new nightguard jack, but he died in an accident with some scrap that hit his head,

 **later that day.**

Mommy can i go play with that animatronic? yes my little girl go ahead and play with it!

thanks mom! the little girl screamed as she runs at the animatronic to hug it. a few minutes later the kid was climbing a ropeladder and she made plenty of friends to join her, as they played in the net of ladders the kid lost grip and fell MOMMY HELP! she screamed but her mom was too late, the kid almost hit the ground when she found herself in the arms of mecha techbear, the bear waited for the crowd to start clapping and screaming his name but, no one actually showed a sign of thankfullness! the bear growled a little bit as he squeezed the kid very hard in his arms because he was angry of the unthankfullness, no one noticed and the kid started crying everyone just thought it was because the kid was scared, no one actually suspected the robot bear hurt the girl.

 **new nightguard.**

 **nightshift 1 am**

the new nightguard: clara. was just doing her job at the new playground and watched the cams to see if there where any thiefes wo wanted to steal their animatronics, yep animatroNICS not animatronNIC. she knew they had more then just one animatronic but thos where prototypes, they sometimes glitch out and activate their springlocks which cause them to start vibrating very hard. so she watched the cams in the animatronic hall, the animatronic hall was the room where they kept the prototypes. the room was topsecret and only clara,the boss and his manager knew about it. she watched mr. endo, a animatronic who was basically an endoskeleton but he wears a top hat and he cant talk he has a chip in his head to telephetically talk with the other animatronics he was a prototype that glitched very much, causing it to spread rumours about he animatronic being "cursed" clara doesnt believe that rumours. but as she continued checking the cam she saw the animatronic move. "oh hell no!" she screamed, it activated! she knews what the boss wanted her to do now. with a sad expression on her face she grabbed her flashlight and taser and walked to the room where mr. endo was, when she arrived their she did her job and dismantled the animatronic. she trhew it away just near a prototype cat animatronic, "now i can leave" she thought and she left the building

if only she knew what she had done...

 **double-eye**

 **3** **am** **nightshift**

clara watched the cameras as she saw the ''thing'' again, "it is all my fault" she tought.

she watched the the animatronic room with the prototypes, nothing on at first, but when she moves the camera a bit to the right she sees "it" the random cat animatronic. glowing red eyes, a very uhhm "recognizable" endoskeleton head growing out of his shoulder, one arm fully made of wires and a iron tongue. it wasnt something to worry about but that brings us to the next thing: it IS something to worry about because they didnt buy this animatronic, two days after trhowing away mr. endo the new animatronic just randomly apeared WITH the neck and head of mr. endo growing out of his shoulder! someone must have built it but who? anyways it wasnt activated but the fact that it was there wass creepy enough she watched anther cam and saw mecha techbear who was deactivated and vibrating on the ground "the springlocks must be activated" clara tought so she ran to the stage to fix them, when she ran back she sweared she heard something. "weird" she thought she watched the cams and screamed the cats arm just moved "what the F!" clara screamed and she looked at her watch phew.. it was 6 am she was free to go.

 **later that day.**

buy your mecha plush here! make a selfie with mecha! hug with mecha! all the membeers of the crew where screaming about there bussiness. mecha techbear was sitting on the stage hugging children "hey sweetie whats your name?" he asked a little boy, my name is sam the boy answered "do you wanna play with me too sam?" the bear asked "yes mister bear" the boy said, "oh call me mecha please" the bear said "ok mecha!" the little boy said loudly

 **end of the day.**

"that goddamn humans arent thankful at all!" techbear thought, "I hate them!" he said aloud, as he slowly walked to the animatronic room "lets check on that weird cat" he the bear thought. when he arrived at the animatronic room, he saw the cat has moved "dammit! dammit!" the thing is alife! "well lets just have the nightguard handle this" the techbear animatron thought he had other things to do...

 **1 am nightshift**

mecha laughed as he slowly walks to the office he sees the nightguard watching the cam wher hes on, and started glitching his head "all just to creep her out" he tought, he now hated human because they treated them lik he was a "thing" the never thought he could have feelings too, he continued walking to the office "for now ill only scare her, harming comes later" he opened the office window and he started screaming his mighty screech

fromout his endoskeleton to his head he screamed a scream full of hate "iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" the nightguard screamed and passsed out "how does that feel huh?" the bear laughed as he walked back to the animatronic room, when he arrived at the door he saw it was half open "WTF?" he watched the door as suddenly the cat animatronic jumps out "hiiaa there teddy bear!" he said laughing "look what we got here brother" he continued talking to the ENDO HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER!? "why do you talk to that endo" mecha asked, "thats NONE of your bussiness teddy bear!" "stop calling me teddy bear!" the bear shoutet as he leaped to the ceiling and landed behind the cat "nooooo!'' the cat screamed, as mecha deactivated him, "how could he see me? im almost invisble when i leap!" the bear thought "it was like his endo buddy was watching me too, can he look with double his eyes?" he tought as he walked into the animatronic room and deactivated himself...

 **Authors note: the endo sticking out of double eyes shoulder IS mister endo. See you next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: no mr.endo isn't thrown away only dismantled. Ow and yes he is the animatronic that can morph into a camera**


	2. Techbear: the origins chapter 2

"Why is he deactivated?" The boss asked Clara when he entered the animatronic room and saw techbear standing there deactivated. "I don't know boss he's standing like this ever since yesterday's nightshift" the young nightguard looked into the bear his empty eyes. The eyes where staring back emotionless "well let's just activate it again shall we?" She asked her boss with a questioning face. "Yeah we probably should, Clara" the boss said, Clara

Pressed a button on the bear's back and the back opened, a dashboard with some buttons showed up. Clara pressed the blue one "okay there we go boss" she said while she left the room...

 **Daytime, snackbar of the playground**

"Just one round okay?" The father of the kid called Sam told his son, "okay daddy"the kid promised. His father told him to run one final round before they would left the place. So they ran one round through obstacle course and then went home...

 **Sam's house**

"That was fun wasn't it?" Sam's dad mentioned to his son "yeah daddy The playground is so nice!" Sam called out, they

Went to the roof terrace to watch the sunset and the beautiful skyline of clover creek (wow! Such a dumb random name! IKR) "dad I want to lean over the edge to see the town from above" Sam said, already preparing to lean over and watch "ok but I'll hold you ok?" "Okay dad you can hold me, but will you hold fredbear too?" Sam asked while holding his plushie "sure Sam" his father answered. He walked over to Sam to hold him when suddenly he stumbled and fell pushing his son of the building "nooooooo!!!" He cried. When he realized he killed his son...

 **Daytime, police station**

You killed the kid!" The police chief said "I did but it was an accident!" Sam's father cried, "yeah tell that to The DNA we found, monster!! There was DNA on his back pointing to the fact that you pushed him!.. With that being said they moved him to his cell...

 **Evening, techbears playground**

"I'm sad to hear that" the boss said reacting to Sam his death "he was a nice customer, always happy and enthusiastic" he said a little sad not that he did know the kid much or even talked to him once, after all communicating with the customers was the animatronics job. But still, a little innocent kid...

 **Nightshift**

Mecha was about to this time really harm the night guard, instead of only scaring her when he heard that psycho killer voice again "are you going to get her without me teddy bear!?" Double eye yelled, the bear decided to call him double-eye. because he figured that the cat somehow could not only see with his own eyes but also with the endo skeleton his eyes. "I thought I deactivated you!" Mecha reacted "we can't be truly deactivated teddy bear!" The withered cat responded, "let me explain it to you" he continued and he started explaining how he worked "well basically brother or mr.endo however you want to call him, was deactivated and dismantled and his soul became restless again but then your boss brought in parts of animatronic that he found in some pizzeria called fazbears or something, then he dropped the parts here next to the parts of the endo an in less then a day later I was born!" The cat informed techbear. Mecha started thinking about that "but who created you then?" He asked double-eye. The cat turned silent and then responded "I don't even know teddy bear but whoever it was he made a great mistake for humanity I'll kill them all!" The cat animatronic sounded like a psycho killer again "nope kitty cat for now we will only harm her!" The bear said "okay then mecha I'll make her regret taking this job" The cat laughed and started to challenge mecha "last one at the office is a rusty springlock!"

With that words they attacked...

What.. happened... can't... remember... the pain.. must... open my... eyes..

Sam opened his eyes and tried to stand up, "I can't stand up I'm stuck sitting forever!" Sam cried out "what am I?!" He looked at himself slowly, he was.. different, his skin looked yellow almost.. gold, his bones felt cold almost.. metallic and then his head his ears seamed to be on top almost like an animal. What did he become?

 **Nightshift, the playground**

"Raaahh!! It hurts so bad!" Clara said with an horrified look at her office desk or to be specific the thing on her office desk "my finger!" She screamed while she looked at the finger on her desk "they bit it off!" She remembered what happened minutes ago and she just didn't understand, why the animatronic bear and that cat freak acted so aggressive, it was so strange because at daytime mecha acted like a lovely animal but then at night he Said things like "I hate them and things like that iT was so creepy and random. But Clara suddenly realized that it wasn't too random cause the animatronic was not really treated well by the customers, and then there was that creepy random awfully psycho cat animatronic **WITH** the old endo animatronic on his shoulder. Suddenly Clara woke up from her thoughts an realized "I need to close up my finger!" And with that being said she ran away to the toilets...

 **Dayshift playground**

"I just dont believe you Clara!!!" The boss yelled to Clara "I just can't believe my sweet

Bear animatronic bit your finger off!" The boss said with a look on Clara's missing finger "it wasn't the bear animatronic sir" Clara explained "it was the cat with the endo!!!" The boss thought About that, "wasn't that the cat that you showed me earlier?" The boss asked, Clara answered clearly "yes it was him please dismantle him!!" The boss agreed "we can do that tommorow" mecha techbear who was deactivated but still listening thought: "the arent even afraid of me only of that stupid kitty cat!" And with that he totally deactivates so he could hear nothing...

 **Nightshift playground animatronic room**

Sam tried to walk away but he couldn't he kept thinking of the mirror in the bathrooms so he could see himself "zap!" And suddenly he was in the bathrooms in front of the mittor "what the? How did I do that" he thought scared, but he was even more scared when he saw what was in the mirror "a sort of... living fredbear plush?

 **Authors note: R.I.P sam. I decided to make this chapter somewhat longer because I now actually have Time to write . See you next chapter!**

 **Authors note: this story doesn't support the "fredbear is golden Freddy" theory**

 **Also I wanna thank ainara for reading my fanfics so ainara a big heart to you**


	3. Techbear: the origins chapter 3

I cant do this anymore I'm becoming "like him"...

 **The playground, dayshift**

"You can't tell anyone" the boss said. "I won't" Clara agreed, it just wasn't a good way.. but still it was the only way. Clara looked at her finger like it was a scar: always annoying but never leaving. "You need to make it look like a real one" the boss explained, Clara nodded "yeah I wasn't planning to wander around with a FRICKING STEEL FINGER!" She shouted with a terrified look at her **endo** finger. Not realizing that this was the beginning of becoming a darker version of herself...


End file.
